God of the Monsters
'Summary' A monster has come to destroy the city. It is unstoppable by anyone except one because he is a monster himself. 'Transcript' (Wolf was at the beach with Fox, Foully, Fifi, and Lad. Fox and Wolf were laying under an umbrella. Wolf was ever watchful if anyone made a move on Fox while she relaxed covered in oily lotion that made her skin shine. Lad was giving cooking at BBQ with Foully on his shoulder. Fifi was hopping around in the waves yelling at Wolf to watch her) Wolf: Tell me again, Why is she here? Fox: Just let her have fun. it's not like she's going to do anything bad. Wolf: Let's hope not. Lad: Oi Wolf! What do you and Fox want? Fox: I'll take a burger. Wolf: Same here but extra blood on mine. Lad: Aye, as you say. Foully: That guy always wants that stuff on all his food. Wolf: I'm glad Fox is hear to keep you from swearing. Foully: guess it's a natural charm on her. Fox: I'll try to take that as a compliment. Fifi: (Bouncing in the water in her tight bikini) Hey Wolfy look at me! look at me! Wolf: (shudders) ugh I'd rather not. Fox: She's not all that bad to look at from a guy's perspective. Wolf: That's because they don't realize her idiocy. Fifi: (Holding a shark that seems to try to get away from her) Lookie lookie! I made a new friend! Wolf: Look not even that shark likes being with her. Fox: (giggles) Fifi is one of a kind. (Sirens start to go off in the city) Fox: What in the world? Wolf: Please let it be world war three. (Soon they see the tide pulling back into the sea) Lad: Tsunami? Foully: You guys are screwed if it is. Fifi: Hey where is the water going? Is it nap time? (A loud roaring sound comes from the sea) Wolf: The fuck? Fox: Wolf we better get out of here! Wolf: You go on ahead, I'm not missing this for the world. (Just then the Kraken burst out of the water and unleashes a large wave from breaking the surface of the water. Wolf then steals Broseph's surf board and rides over the waves) Broseph: Awesome moves bra! (Gets crushed by the oncoming waves) Red: it's the fucking Kraken! Time to but this sushi on the menu. (rushes towards it) (the Kraken starts to break down buildings) Red: (Stands below it) Wreck this fish face! (Charges a kamehameha and shoots it at the head) Score! (the Kraken looks down at Red annoyed) Red: Holy Crappie! (The Kraken swings a giant tentacle at Red but before he is crushed, Vio dashes into Red and rescues him) Red: (Looks at Vio on top of him) Wow! You must be the hotter sister of Pink. Vio: (Gets off him) Focus on the monster. We must bring it down. Red: That is one hell of a beast if I ever saw one. (Stares at her ass) Vio: For the Republic! (leaps off to fight the Kraken) Red: I love Jedis. (Just then many helicopters, tanks, jets, and hovercrafts of the USAS come in shooting it) James Bauer: (Flies hovercraft) Attention citizens! evacuate the city by order of the USAS! (continues to attack the Kraken) (Vio uses the force to through large sharp objects but the monsters skin is too tough to make a scratch. Red keeps trying to shoot his lasers at it but the Kraken still attacks the city) Wolf: (Joins Vio with his MK-19) Is anything stopping this? Vio: no it's barely getting it's attention. Wolf: Well try this on for size. (pulls out a plasma cannon) Fish fillet, raw or well done? (fires the cannon and strikes it's head to push it a little from the impact. The Kraken looks down at them and then roars) Vio: I think you got it angry. (water begins to drip out it's mouth as it takes a deep breath) Wolf: Shit! Run! (The Kraken unleashes a blast of high pressured water to make an impact similar to an explosion to blast Vio and Wolf away) Raccoon: (Hops on top the Kraken's head) I took down the mighty Ocho Muerte, I can take you down as werr. (Tries to use the Great Sword of destiny but breaks on the Krakens head) Obvioury you are not a giant octopus. (Raccoon si hit by a tentacle and crashes into the ground) Whoop: I promised not to do this but this is an exception. IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZAR! BLAAARG!!! (Shoots a destructive blast at the Kraken knocking it over) I guess that did it. (A tentacle grabs him) Shit! (The Kraken lifts him in the air as it gets up and places Whoop over it. It lets him drop as it opens its mouth while Whoop falls screaming until something swoops in and grabs him just before the jaws close on him) Whoop: (Confused) What the what saved me? Gray girl: Hi buddy. Good thing we came to save you. Whoop: (he sees a gray girl on a glider with him) We? who is we and who are you? Gray Girl: I am Windy and we are team avatar! (on the Ground, a red man, blue girl, and green man jump in and use different powerful strikes of lightning, fire, water, ice, stone, and metal. to shoot at the Kraken) Whoop: Where do you people keep coming from? Windy: Anywhere we want, now lets go have some fun! (swoops in to drop off Whoop and fly around) Red Man: Rrgh! not even my lightning is working on it! Droplette, Stone, can you do anything? Droplette: I can't freeze it and it's too big to blood bend! Stone: I'm gonna break this thing or else! Droplette: Maybe we should try the Avatar State Kasai. Kasai: Seems like we have no other way. Windy! get down here! Windy: (Lands right next to them) Oh! Oh! Is it avatar time? Droplette: Yes let's hurry up! (The four focus their minds and soon enter the Avatar State. They throw everything they had at it but it only seemed to slow it down a bit without hurting it) All four: This beast is beyond anything we've seen! (a tentacle swings at them as they try to block it with their elements but hardly works as their concentration breaks and sends them to the ground) Wolf: Shit this is getting us nowhere. Vio: there is nothing strong enough to take this monster down! Wolf: Then gets an idea. Maybe there is something. Vio: What do you mean? Wolf: Just keep it busy and don't die. Vio: Don't leave us here you nerf herder! (Wolf runs off to the mountain and and enters a cave) Wolf: Excuse Me! We have an emergency! Thunderous Voice: It must be real important if you cannot defeat it. Wolf: It's the Kraken! Thunderous Voice: (Growls) Show me the beast. (Back at the city the others where running to seek shelter from the monster as it continued to destroy the city) Red: this beast is monster killing our asses! What are we going to do? Vio: We tried everything. Nothing is harming it. Kasai: We need to abandon the city. It is lost. Droplette: We can't just leave it. What about the people? Kasai: All of you try to get as many people out, I'm fighting this thing till the end. Droplette: Then so am I. Stone: I never run from a fight! Windy: I don't want to be alone. Vio: I'll try to get the people out. (Later the element benders use everything they have to distract the Kraken while Red, Raccoon, Whoop, and Vio try helping the people out of the city) Blue: (Walking with the rest of the people with Pink and Blink) This isn't happening. Where are we going to live and how am I going to support our family? Pink: Something will help us out. I hope. (Just as the people were exiting the city, there was a loud rumbling as people almost lost their balance) Blink: Mommy! What is that? Pink: I-I don't know. (Out in the distance on the side of a mountain, A burst of flames exploded from the mountain and a cloud of ash and dust. The Kraken even ignored the element Benders as it saw the ash cloud. Every stared at the the cloud in fearful wonder until a loud thunderous roar came from within the cloud) Blue: Dear god, what is it now?! (From the ash cloud thunderous steps and two glowing eyes pierced through the cloud and soon a giant red dragon walked out of the cloud looking straight at the Kraken growling) Red: It's a fucking dragon! (The Kraken faced the dragon and began to roar a couple of times as a challenge. The dragon responded with a long loud roar. The two giant beast started to charge at each other to begin the great fight between monsters) Red: MOST AWESOME DAY EVER!!! (the Kraken whipped out it's arms at the dragon, but the dragon leaps into the air with a spin to avoid the tentacles and swooped into the Kraken and tumble into the city along with it) Blue: Where did that Dragon come from?! Wolf: (Appears) I have friends in unknown places. Pink: Wait you know that Dragon!? Wolf: You could say that. (The Dragon hovered just above the ground as the Kraken whipped it's arms around trying to confuse it's enemy. The dragon then dropped to the ground and tried rushing into the Kraken. The Kraken lashed out at the dragon. The dragon tried hitting some of the tentacles away but some managed to wrap around the dragon. The dragon countered with the club of it's tail that extended sharp claws and struck it into the side of the Kraken. The kraken then threw the dragon into a large structure. the dragon flapped itself away from the collapsing building and dashed it's head into the side of the Kraken to into another building. The Kraken began to build up water in its mouth and blast at the dragon and blowing it away. The Dragon recovered itself and rushed towards the Kraken. It swerved left and right evading the blasts from the Kraken until when it got close enough as the Kraken was about to blast it with water, It leaps up with a flap of it's wings and hailed downpour of huge fireballs onto the Kraken. When it landed, it brought down it's spiked club tail into the back of the Kraken) Blue: This looks like a Godzilla movie. Red: Go Godzilla! (The Kraken quickly grabbed the dragon's tail and began dragging it into sides of buildings. After a while the dragon found it's footing and curled itself to face the Kraken and let out a burst of fire burning off several of it's tentacles) Raccoon: Fried sushi for everyone! (the Kraken reeled back and began to bile up water in it's mouth. The Dragon responded with magma oozing from it's own mouth. At once the two beasts unleashed an ongoing blast of water and flames at each other. The Kraken tried to crawl itself closer to the dragon to over power it. But finally, the breast of the dragon began to heat up and glow as it's wings stretch out wide and high. The dragon unleashed an even more heated blast of flames with magma and used the beat of it's wings to blow the fire into the the Kraken with greater force until it reached and blow into the Kraken roasting everything from the inside out. The Kraken then exploded in flames and roasted flesh. The Dragon looked down at it's defeated foe and spread out it's wing and gave one more loud ear piercing roar into the sky before flying off and out of sight. The people cheered as it flew off) Blue: That has got to be one of the most awesome things I have ever seen! Blink: hurray the dragon is the hero! Wolf: Hey if it weren't for me, that dragon would never have come. Red: How do you meet such awesome things? Wolf: I guess i'll take that as a thank you. (later back in the hidden cave) Wolf: So Drake, it was a good thing I told you about that Kraken right? Drake: (As a dragon) You want something in return don't you? Wolf: (Nervous) well the thought never crossed my mind. But if you are willing I wouldn't mind. Drake: (Growling sigh) Fine, but one thing only. Wolf: of course, I'm not greedy. (looks around the treasure for anything interesting) What to choose? (Wolf then sees a glowing green stone) Wolf: Ooh! what is this? Drake: That is a powerful stone that can give great power to the one who wields it but... Wolf: Say no more it's mine! Drake: (Shakes head) Foolish human. END 'Battle Theme' 'Monster Roars' Drake's Roar Kraken's Roar ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Episodes Category:May Releases